


confessions under dorm room doors

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Not really in the LIS verse, Short One Shot, can be read as pre-canon i guess, from Nathan's side, slight angst, slight breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan isn't good with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions under dorm room doors

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Grahamscott oneshot I quickly wrote a couple of nights ago! The ending is happy but sort of shitty imo, sorry. 
> 
> (About 'Wait Away the Raindrops': It's still going on! I know I said hopefully weekly updates starting soon, but life happened and I'm really busy at the moment! Sorry. I have taken this time to further plan the story's events, so don't worry.)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Nathan isn’t good with words.

 

It’s a fact of life for him, at this point. The leaves are usually green, the sky is usually blue, and Nathan Prescott can’t express his feelings worth shit. 

 

It hasn’t really been a problem for him before, not really. Sure, he’s had some trouble writing the school papers his father is too busy to help him with, and talking to a therapist once a week for the past few years has been more than a little difficult, but it’s never  _ actually  _ bothered him. 

 

Until about a week ago, that is, when Warren decided to shove a note under the door of Nathan’s dorm in order to confess his feelings like a fucking  _ schoolgirl _ instead of talking about them face to face. Until Nathan had realized that somebody besides Victoria knew even a fraction of how massively fucked-up he was and  _ still  _ willingly showed a genuine interest in him. Until he started noticing how good looking Warren was. Until he started thinking about him almost all the time to the point where it was actually  _ annoying _ .

 

Nathan’s inability to cohesively express his emotions has never bothered him until he actually wanted to voice them. 

 

So now, as Nathan leans over his desk and tries for what seems like the hundredth time to come up with some form of an articulate reply, he’s envious. Envious of how easily it had seemed for Warren to write his stupid little note, when Nathan can’t even bring himself to put together a few sentences to properly express himself. It’s not like Warren’s letter had been fucking Shakespeare or anything, rather, it had been simple and sweet and a little unsure, but it had still been beautiful, and of that Nathan was jealous. 

 

He’s on his eleventh attempt already. In the trash can beside him, there’s ten pieces of crumpled up notebook paper, all of which Nathan has deemed not good enough for Warren. Not good enough for himself. 

 

“Fuck this!” Nathan yells at nobody, forcefully standing up from his chair. He balls his fists up and clenches his teeth with anger, but doesn’t let his fists fly anywhere. His shit is too expensive for that. 

 

His breathing is a little bit labored and he feels tears start in his eyes and he knows that he needs to calm down before he lets this escalate. 

 

“Okay, Nathan, breathe. Breathe, dude, relax, you’re okay,” He tells himself as he paces around. He tries his best to use the breathing technique his therapist tells him to use for anxiety attacks (breathe in for three seconds, hold for two seconds, breath out for three seconds). It helps a little bit. 

 

Once he’s mostly back from his small episode, he decides that he shouldn’t be in such a small space. He needs to be outside. So, he grabs his phone, shoves it into the pocket of his jacket, and heads out the door. 

 

Warren’s outside of it, though. He gets bumped in the head when Nathan opens it. 

 

“Shit, ow!” Warren winces, backing away and holding his head in pain. Then, he says, “I-I’m sorry. I was out here just, um, t-trying to… trying to a-ask you if you’d seen my… phone! My phone, yeah, I lost it somewhere in the dorms, I’ve been asking around to see if people have seen it, you know? And so I was about to knock when, well-” 

 

“I’m not stupid, don’t lie to me, Warren.” Nathan says, trying his best to sound like he wasn’t just crying a minute ago.

 

“I-I don’t think you’re stupid! I’m just- I wanted to,” Warren pauses. He takes a deep breath. “Okay, s-so, the truth is I was coming over to see if you read my uh,” He does a vague gesture with his hands. “Right, and I heard you yelling, and you hit something, and I know about your, um,  _ stuff _ and so I just wanted to see if you were okay, and then you hit me in the face with your door. My fault.”

 

Nathan doesn’t say anything for a while. He isn’t angry anymore, though. Warren can tell, too, so he waits. 

 

“Fuck it,” Nathan says under his breath. “I’m into you, Warren. And I’m not super good at this whole words thing, so hear me out, okay? I don’t know how to say things the right way, and that sucks ass because it seems like you do, and it frustrates me, you know? And, I just, I don’t know. I’ve never really liked someone who liked me back, and so I think I should do the romantic shit, like, fucking, I don’t know. Write you a poem or something? Or like, give you the perfect romantic one-liner, but I don’t know how, and that’s why I’ve been avoiding you a little bit. I guess I just, I don’t know. I didn’t want this to happen, because this is lame as hell, and you probably were expecting me to talk like fucking Romeo or some shit, and now you’re probably going to-” 

 

“ _ Nathan,  _ oh my God, stop,” Warren says, cutting Nathan off suddenly. “Shit, man, wow. You talk fast,” He giggles. 

 

“You’re laughing at me.” Nathan says plainly, because he  _ knew  _ this would happen. He _knew_ that he’d open up his stupid fucking mouth and then everything would go south, he shouldn’t have left his dorm.

 

“No! No, I’m not, promise. I’m just- the whole situation is just weird, you know? I’m so lame that I couldn’t tell you how I felt upfront, I had to write a note to do anything about it, and you can’t piece together a sentence! We’re a pair, you know?” 

 

“Yeah,” Nathan says, because, as much as he hates being laughed at, it  _ is  _ kind of funny when he thinks about it. “I guess you’re right.” He even lets himself smile.

 

“So,” Warren says, putting his hands in his front pockets and letting his thumbs rest just outside. “What now?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Nathan says honestly. “I’d say you can come in my room, but it’s kind of a mess right now.” 

 

“We could watch a movie in my room,” Warren suggests. “I’ve got all kinds of stuff.” 

 

“Yeah, no gore though. Makes me sick.” Nathan warns. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Warren says, opening the door to his dorm.

 


End file.
